


Who needs money when you have me?

by Amosdule



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Domestic date, I have yet to read the second one dawg, M/M, Sleepy Cuddling, They work on the docks by the way, This is after the first book, Very much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosdule/pseuds/Amosdule
Summary: After moving in together and having to work more then they have before, Monty and Percy haven't had enough time together for either of them. A storm brewing in the horizen lets them get off work early and Monty takes it as a blessing from god to let him spend a day with Percy.





	Who needs money when you have me?

The wind whipped Monty's hair around his face as he hoisted a bundle of rope to his shoulder. Personally, he would've never chosen to work on the dock, but positions for a handsome young man with one ear were very thin and Percy had put in a good word for him. He would be thanking Percy for getting him a job where he works, but he didn't feel like he could. Ever sense he started working at the docks, hes seen less and less of Percy. Sometimes one works the night shift while the other works days. Sometimes they work close by but aren't allowed to speak to eachother until their very short break, if they get one at all that day. A thing Percy did mention was that their boss is a complete tool, and Monty had decided that he definetly beds with his hand more then his wife. He looked at the sky as he passed the rope coil to a ship-hand. The sky was a deep gray, almost black if it wasn't for the occasional flashes of lightning from inside it's mouth. It was a rather ugly storm, he decided. A gust of cold air pushed against him and it felt like it went sraight through him. His shabby cheaply made clothes weren't going to do anything to protect him against the monster of weather coming towards their island.

"Make sure 'erthing is tied down tightly. Seems 's gonna be a big one." A booming voice called from under an awning. He held a pipe and had a hand on his hip, giving off the illuision this man was armed and not someone to mess with. He was the man who gave these two boys a job, and he had a deminor that instantly turned anyone off. Not only was he the dirtiest man Monty had ever seen, but this man sounded how'd he imagine diesease’s voice. Percy stood by him, tying up some boxes and barrels that were full of who knows what-- as long as it assisted holding down the ship in the storm that was coming towards them at an alarming speed. It wasn't like any storm they were used to. He caught Monty's eye from across the dock and gestured to the water; it was rising.

His feet hit the boards of the dock as he hurried over to the boss and he smiled at him-- giving him the whole dimples and everything "Sir, we've tied everything down and secured the ships. The water seems to be rising, is that of any concern to us?" His back hurt from being hunched over and tying knots over ones that were already there, and the cold wind hitting against it made it worse. It felt like the tip of needles being pushed into his back in a very slow manner-- probably the worse torture method known to men, only second to medieval rat torture. Not only did he hate water hitting his face, but cold water was absolute hell. He'd rather get poisoned again then deal with cold water. The storm had gotten close enough that the rain had started to come down, making Monty shiver as his shirt stuck closely to his body. The next few minutes were a whirlwind of people rushing around, tying everything down tighter, and being dismissed to go home. Percy grabbed Monty's hand and they ran with the rest of the crowd of coworkers, laughing and shouting this and that about the first time being dismissed in years. 

Their shoes clicked loudly on the slick street stone, trying to heep themselves from falling over as they were both completely soaked. Percy's hair hung down into his face and shoulders, the tie he had in was long lost in the run home. They opened the door to their tiny aparment and quickly took off their shoes. They made a squelchy sound that wasn't pleasing to hear. Walking over to the stove, Percy put in firewood and turned it on, watching as the flame creeped up into the wood. A drawer in their bedroom closed and he looked up to see Monty's back and the wet shirt he had on was thrown onto the floor by the bed. They made eye contact and just as Percy started to smile, Monty busted out laughing. He quickly got undressed and redressed in sleep clothes and they switched- Percy put on his sleep clothes and picked up their wet clothes. He hung them up near the fireplace and took a minute to enjoy the warmph on his face. The fire flicked across his vision as his mind started wandering.

It was the night before Monty would be leaving for Eton. The two boys sat next to eachother by the fire, sharing a blanket to keep warm. Monty had his head on Percy's shoulder, watching the fire thoughtfully. "Percy, Have you ever wanted to kiss someone before?" He lifted his head from Percy's shoulder and looked at him.

Percy watched the embers rise from the fire. _He knows. _"No. I don't think I have. I've seen it enough by my Aunt and Uncle though." he slowly forced himself to look at Monty. "How come? Do you?"

"Well, I'm hoping my next one will be better. Richard Peele would've been a good one- if he hadn't mouthed off to his parents. I think I still can feel my father's disappointment." He laid his head down on Percy's shoulder and sighed "I'm going to miss you. You'll write, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Everyday?"

"What are you, a Lady?"

"I'll write to you, even if you don't write to me." Monty stated matter-of-factly. He let out a sad sigh "What's the point of going to school somewhere if I can't bring you with me? You're going to be staying here and learning... Violin." He messed with the blanket "You think we could still try and talk him out of sending me?"

"Monty, I don't think we could talk him down now, especially since he's already paid for you to go. I don't want you to leave either, but-" 

Percy was brought back into the present by Monty placing his hand on his shoulder. "Percy, are you feeling alright? You've been staring into the fire for more then fifteen minutes.." He looked like he was expecting Percy to look weak and tired- like he normally does before an attack, but he seemed completely fine, minus the few tell tale signs of him needing a nap. "Come on, let's go to bed." He had a soft smile as Percy grabbed his hand.

They went to their bedroom, and my, what a sad sight it was. The boards were creaky and old, the windows were a dark gray, and the wind always found it's way through the cracks in the wood paneling. Monty had a tendency to leave his shoes and clothes here and there, making the floor lumpy with dark figues when it was night. It was odd to lay in the bed and having the other there again, especially since it had been so long since the last time. Percy had thrown his arm over Monty's body and pulled him close to him, making him the big spoon and Monty the small one. Of course, now would've been a god time to talk about things that were on their minds, but it was warm while they were cuddling, and it eventually lulled the two of them to sleep, wrapped comfortably around each other like they were afraid to let go.


End file.
